The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Coming to YouTube on March 21st, 2020. Cast: *Winnie the Pooh - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Eeyore - Shrek *Tigger - Genie (Aladdin) *Piglet - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Kanga - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Roo - E.B. (Hop) *Rabbit - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Owl - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Gopher - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Christopher Robin - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Singing Honeypots - Lord Business (The Lego Movie), Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) and Jangles the Clown (Inside Out) *Heffalumps and Woozles - Themselves *Frogs and Caterpillars - Themselves *The Bees - Themselves Trailer/Transcript *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Trailer/Transcript Scenes *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 1 - Our Story Begins ("Gobo the Fraggle") *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 2 - Gobo's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 3 - "Rumbly in my Tumbly" *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 4 - Gobo Visits Hiro Hamada *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 5 - "A Little Black Rain Could"/A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 6 - Lunch at Squidward/Gobo Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 7 - Gobo and Archibald Meets Bloo *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 9 - Bloo Stops By/DON'T FEED THE FRAGGLE! *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 10 - Gobo Will Soon Be Free *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 12 - Gobo Visits Flik *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 13 - Tea Time with Archibald *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 14 - Gobo Meets Genie (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 15 - Gobo Meets Genie (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 16 - "Heffalumps and Woozles" *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 17 - "The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down" *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 18 - Over The Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 19 - A Hero Party/Flik Gives His House to Archibald *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 21 - Squidward's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Genie is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 23 - Squidward Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 24 - Genie Don't Like Ice Skating *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 25 - Genie Gets Stuck/Genie Hunting *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 26 - Genie is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Gobo the Fraggle Part 28 - End Credits Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh movie spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Winnie the Pooh Spoofs